The present disclosure relates to a propeller system, and more particularly to a propeller system with electrical power generation and pitch control within a rotating frame of reference.
Typical propeller pitch change systems utilize a hydromechanical actuator to provide power for pitch change. This is an effective solution for engine applications that provide a sufficient high pressure hydraulic supply path into the rotating reference frame. Some engine applications, however, have architecture that complicates provisions for high pressure hydraulics such as pusher propeller applications, counter-rotating propeller applications, and tractor propeller applications where the gearbox may not readily support access into an inner diameter of a propeller shaft.
Various electrically powered propeller pitch change mechanisms have been implemented. The electrical power required to provide propeller pitch change actuation is quite significant and supplied by an engine-driven generator within a stationary reference frame. Such power requirements necessitate relatively heavy, high current slip-ring assemblies to transmit electricity from the stationary reference frame to the rotating reference frame.